Magic Touch
by DoofusPrime
Summary: A new arrival to the lair creates a tension between Drakken and Shego that can't be solved with a simple massage.
1. Caught in the Contract

**Magic Touch**, by DoofusPrime

_Notes - Here's my first new Kim Possible story in a little while. It takes place sometime in season 4 but isn't really tied to any particular episode. Hope you guys like this one!_

* * *

**Caught in the Contract**

XX

The telltale sound of clicking told Drakken that Shego was getting impatient with his plan. He glanced back to see her fingernails rapping a pattern on the desk and her eyes staring lazily into the distance, looking a little glazed over. Drakken turned back to the blackboard and cleared his throat as he collected his thoughts. It was a good plan, and he thought he was explaining it well; he wished he could communicate his enthusiasm to his partner in evil, but Shego could be so critical sometimes. It was irritating. Maddening, even.

And yet somehow endearing at the same time.

"Come on Doctor D," she groused. "Get on with it already!"

"Yes well, you see Shego, once we steal these two pieces, we can fit them together like so. All we have to do is couple the quantum transmitters, and the resulting effect should be enough to-"

"Enough technobabble. English!"

Drakken frowned as he began to write another equation on the blackboard in white chalk. He wrote frantically, in an attempt to keep Shego's attention, while also trying to keep the equation somewhat simple, but it was hard to dumb down a work of genius. Not that Shego was dumb, he reminded himself. She'd tear him to shreds if he ever made the mistake of voicing _that_ thought out loud. It was just that he was so smart. Satisfied that he had rationalized things well enough, Drakken tried to write an emphatic figure in the equation and pressed too hard on the blackboard with his chalk. It broke, and he coughed in the resulting cloud of white dust.

"Hah! Good one."

"Um, just a moment Shego," he said. The chalk piece had practically vaporized. He looked for a replacement but the chalkboard's holder seemed to be empty. "There's got to be another one somewhere!"

Drakken began to root through the drawers of his desk for another piece. He and Shego had been in his study for the last hour or so. He had called her in as soon as he had seen her awake and walking around the lair, wanting to hammer out the details of his latest evil scheme. This one was particularly detailed. He remembered Shego claiming in the past that detail was bad, that excessive micromanagement always ended up undermining a good evil scheme, but then she also complained about his plans being poorly planned half the time, so there was really no pleasing her.

He didn't see what was wrong with details, anyway. Drakken personally thought the devil was in the details. It probably wasn't the right expression to use, but as Drakken was evil, he liked to think of the expression as sort of a positive statement about details in evil plans. The more, the merrier! It was just too bad he usually got so excited that he didn't hammer them out enough.

Reaching into the back of the desk's bottom drawer, Drakken hit the jackpot: a cardboard box of multicolored chalk pieces. Maybe Shego would perk up a little if he used green chalk for a while. He stood up again, taking out the green piece, when the door to their study opened and a bulky man stepped tentatively inside.

"Midas!" exclaimed Shego, turning around and grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is this, Shego?"

"My massage therapist, Midas. I've mentioned him before, Doctor D."

"Ah yes. The name sounds familiar. The one at the resort you like, correct?"

"Yup."

"Why is he here?"

"I figured it'd be better just to hire him and bring him on over to give me massages on the job."

"Why would you need massages on the job? Are you tense?"

Shego raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly in the direction of Drakken's blackboard, which he had covered liberally with equations and schematics over the last hour. Drakken stepped back for a moment, looking over his plans, and even he had to admit maybe it was a little much.

"Touché, Shego."

"Right, well, I'm off to get a massage. See you later boss."

"Now wait just a moment!" said Drakken. "I still don't know how I feel about this. Why have I not been informed of this Midas character arriving in my lair?"

"I told you last week."

"I don't remember that."

"Do you remember anything last week besides being angry at Kim Possible?"

Drakken sputtered, his answer dying on his lips. He looked over the top-heavy new arrival, who stood patiently in the doorway as he waited for the conversation to end. Midas, she called him. Bleached blond hair, darkly tanned skin, an upper body that defied the laws of physics and somehow stopped itself from crushing the man's legs beneath it like a boulder dropping on balsa wood. He definitely looked like Shego's type.

"Any other complaints?" she asked.

"I don't think this is particularly professional," said Drakken. "When did I ever say you could hire a massage therapist and bring him to the lair? It seems like a security risk, and it's a distraction from your duties as my sidekick."

"Not sure if I like the word 'sidekick', and hiring a massage therapist is in my contract, champ."

"Excuse me?"

"Look it up yourself."

There was no possible way that the right to hire a massage therapist was in Shego's contract. He began to root through his desk drawers a second time as he looked for the right paperwork. Schematics, surveillance photos of his troublesome teen foes, letters from his mother. Villain's magazines. He really needed to organize things sometime when he had a few moments to spare. Eventually he found Shego's contract and whipped it triumphantly out of the drawer, flipping to the relevant section as she waited with crossed arms.

_Shego will not be cloned at any time during or after her employment. Shego also reserves the right to hire a massage therapist at any time and keep said therapist on the premises of the current working lair._

Drakken's face fell, and he noticed Shego's lips rise into a corresponding smirk. "I don't remember this being in the contract," he muttered, partly to himself and partly to Shego. "I really need to stop letting impressionable henchmen write these things."

"Your loss! We'll talk about your plan later."

Drakken raised a finger in an attempt to stop Shego, but she placed a hand in the center of Midas' rippling back and led him out the door, closing it gently behind her. He found himself left alone in his study, flabbergasted at the sudden intrusion. So much for getting some work done today. He sat back down in his desk chair and felt a rising sense of irritation. He never got any respect. He felt like his little family of two was more than enough, and he didn't want boy toy intruders popping in to interrupt his equilibrium.

A moment passed as he sat in silence. Midas' interruption had definitely thrown him off. He tried to get himself back in the mood for evil scheming, but he was unable to concentrate. Shego had mentioned Midas a few times before. He was fairly sure she liked his hot rock treatment, if he remembered correctly. Not that he thought there was anything special about Midas; Shego seemed to have a thing for the bulky, borderline brain-dead types, and he had seen her with them before. They never really bothered him that much, except that he was convinced Shego could do better.

A sense of curiosity began to tickle away at him. He pressed a few buttons on the top of his desk and brought a viewing screen up from a secret compartment. It popped up with a futuristic _whoosh_! - Drakken always thought sound effects were an important part of any evil lair. He flipped through several indoor security cameras that kept watch over the lair until he found one in the lounge room giving him a view of Shego and Midas. He knew Shego wouldn't like him spying on her, but it was his lair. And he was evil. What did she expect?

Sure enough, Midas was giving her a massage. Judging by the moans escaping her lips – muted, but still unmistakably passionate as he listened through the security camera - Shego was enjoying her massage like no woman had enjoyed a massage before.

Curiosity was satiated, but jealousy rose up in a bitter cloud to take its place.

_No_, thought Drakken. _That simply isn't possible. Why would I be jealous?_

Shego had been in his employ for a long time, and she had been a valuable asset to him. Over time, she even felt like part of his evil family. He considered her to be his friend, and while he had never heard her say anything like that about him, he liked to believe that she felt the same way on the inside. Shego had a hard time expressing herself, but he was convinced she thought of him as her friend. And that was all they were. Coworkers, friends, family, something in between all of those things.

His mother nagged him constantly about why he had such a beautiful young lady working at his radio show and never asked her out, but Drakken tried to ignore his mother when it came to romance. He was quite happy with his romantic life, mainly in the sense that it didn't exist, because it got in the way of world domination. That was how things were supposed to work. His free wheeling days of chasing the ladies had ended when he chose to voluntarily leave college.

"Enough about that silly massage therapist," Drakken said to the empty room. "Shego can get a massage from whoever she wants!"

He furiously stabbed a desk button with his finger, sending the viewing screen sliding back down into its slot as the security camera feed powered down. Shego's moans no longer filled the room. Seeing as he was not going to get any work done until Shego got back into work mode, which didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon, Drakken decided to kick back a little.

He opened the desk drawer containing some of his magazines and pulled out a new issue of _Not a Gentleman Quarterly_ which he hadn't gotten around to reading yet. It was a male villain's magazine, but lately it seemed to shifting towards a focus on evil relationships and dating tips, which wasn't really Drakken's area of interest. He supposed it was a guilty pleasure.

"Hmm," said Drakken as he flipped through the pages. One article in particular grabbed his attention, and he stopped flipping to begin reading. Dating tips, as usual, but the opening lines had caught his eye.

_Can't get that special lady to notice the real you? Try the following hot new tips from our evil dating experts!_

_Kidnapping!_

_Love potion – check our site for free chemical formulas! (Note: using free chemical formulas absolves _Not a Gentleman Quarterly_ from any responsibility for injuries or death allegedly caused by said formulas; see legal disclaimer on page 39 for more details!)_

_Genetic Modification to look like the guy she's dating instead of going out with a chump like you!_

Drakken felt a little insulted by that last one, and yet it was an intriguing idea compared to the other two. He couldn't kidnap Shego, as she already lived in the lair with him most of the time, and she'd tear him to pieces if he tried it. A love potion was a possibility, but those chemical formulas sounded sketchy, and Drakken was too lazy to think of his own recipe. Genetic modification itself was not a good idea as it meant visiting DNAmy, which Drakken had no intention of doing, but the basic idea still appealed to him. Deception, subterfuge. As a matter of fact, he could do something similar with a machine stored downstairs at this very moment.

Drakken continued to peruse the article until he suddenly realized what he was doing. He got up indignantly and threw the magazine to the desk as he realized he had just been reading about dating advice. The sticky sweet romantic allure of that silly magazine had sucked him into its nonsense against his will!

"I don't need dating advice!" he yelled out loud. "Shego is an unusually attractive coworker and nothing else!"

The door to Drakken's study opened and one of his henchmen poked his head inside.

"Did you yell for me, boss?"

"No, I did not. I was just talking to myself. Please leave me be."

"Yes boss."

The henchman closed the study door, leaving Drakken alone to continue on a patrol of the hallway outside. Drakken really needed to calm himself down. He was just flustered from Midas' uninvited arrival, just because he wasn't used to strangers coming to his lair without his knowledge. Shego had breached protocol and it was a little disconcerting, that was all. Things were the same as they had always been.

And yet, there _did_ seem to be something different now.

When Midas had appeared in the doorway, seeing him bothered Drakken more than the other bulky pieces of man meat he had seen hanging out with Shego in the past. And now that he had seen the two of them on the security camera through his monitor, he felt a strange feeling. Like he wanted to stuff a hot rock down Midas' throat. Maybe romance had just been on his mind due to the fact that his teen foes had gotten together recently. It was still hard for him to believe. He had no idea how that buffoon could be dating Kim Possible. It was ludicrous, and yet somehow it gave him hope.

Hope that maybe... just maybe...

"No!" he shouted out loud. "I am definitely not jealous!"

XX

_I am definitely jealous_, Drakken told himself as he watched Midas struggle against his rope bonds.

The two of them were alone together in a laboratory basement, situated on the bottom level of Drakken's lair. Shego was busy a couple of floors upstairs. Several hours had passed since Midas first arrived at the lair in order to give Shego what were supposedly ridiculously good massages. Drakken wondered if Shego was just amping up the moaning when Midas gave her massages as a sort of theatrical effect. It couldn't be that difficult to give a good massage, after all; the whole thing was probably just psychological, since Shego had a thing for guys who looked like Midas. Rub the legs a little, rub the back a little - big deal! Drakken could do that easily.

He had waited until Shego was elsewhere in the lair for an opportunity to get Midas alone, and hopefully he had a little private time for just the two of them. Shego had been distracted all day, even forgetting their plan to go out and steal a few supplies from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology labs. It was like she thought she had the day off, and he was just paying her for kicks. Sure enough, Shego's behavior had proven Drakken right within a few hours; having a massage therapist on the premises was a bad idea.

Even more importantly, however, Drakken knew that he was jealous. He had been feeling a little strangely towards Shego for a while now, and Midas had been the last grain of sand that tipped his mental scales into a sudden realization. Things had been brewing in his psyche for a while, but he was coming to terms with his feelings now. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Whmf are ymf goinf to dmf?"

The question was a little hard to interpret through the gag in his mouth, but Drakken was fairly sure that Shego's massage therapist was wondering why exactly his captor had just brought him downstairs to talk privately before knocking him out and then tying him up with rope and a mouth gag. It was a fair question. Now that Midas had regained consciousness, Drakken could answer it.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, repeating his captive's question. "Allow me to show you!"

Drakken opened a large pair of double doors in the back of his laboratory and pulled a bulky contraption out of the large supply closet within. He had all kinds of supply closets in his lair, mostly filled with odds and ends that he had invented but didn't have an immediate use for. This one was far more powerful than most of his other toys:

The brain switching machine.

Kim Possible had destroyed his original machine during one of her many inconsiderate interruptions to his world domination attempts, but he had eventually built another one. More compact and improved to boot; and unlike the last one, this machine would make sure voices matched up with their respective bodies to ensure the most comprehensive switching experience possible. Drakken didn't like carrying out the same evil schemes more than once, as it meant that Kim would be even quicker to catch him than the first time he tried them. Not to mention that he liked to mix things up, so he hadn't bothered trying to impersonate any military officers again. But the machine was still fun to use. He kept it just in case he ever needed a temporary new body.

Today, it would come in handy.

"This is my brain switching machine," said Drakken as he wheeled the bulky mobile platform back out to the middle of the laboratory, where Midas was still struggling with his bonds. The platform had wheels underneath – for easy mobility – and a pair of seats on top. A small control tower jutted up between the seats with a few readouts and buttons, and a pair of brain-reading helmets hung down from the control tower above their respective seats.

"I hook you into this seat," explained Drakken, "while I sit in the other seat and flip that little switch, and _voila_! Brains switched! I take your body and you take mine."

"Whmf do yuf wanf mf bodmf?"

It took Drakken a few moments, but he was fairly sure Midas was asking him why he needed his body. Drakken looked over the massage therapist, giving the heaving muscles an appraising eye.

"I _need_ your body," he said.

Midas stopped struggling against his rope restraints and stared nervously at Drakken.

"No, you fool! Not like that! I just meant that – just for – _nnngh_! Now just get in the chair."

Clearly Midas would need a little help getting into his seat on the brain switching machine, and Drakken felt a little sheepish after giving him an impossible order. He tried to move Midas from the wooden chair in which he was currently sitting, but realized he had already tied Midas' arms behind the chair. The man might attack him if he untied the knots. Frowning, he stood back and considered his options for a moment before finally pushing Midas, chair and all, towards the brain switching machine. Midas was incredibly heavy.

"Move your feet a little," said Drakken. "Help me!"

Midas made no attempt to obey, and Drakken was forced to push him the rest of the way towards the machine. He couldn't get the chair over the brain switching machine's raised metal platform, however, and instead tipped it over so that it fell with the help of Midas' weight onto the platform. Drakken paused for a breath, feeling exhausted from pulling Midas' weight along. After another few minutes of twisting and grunting, he managed to get Midas' head close enough to the left brain switching seat that he could pull the switching helmet down from its extension cord.

Before he could fasten it, however, he realized a flaw in his plan. _I switch brains with Midas_, he told himself, going over the process in his mind. _Then I am in Midas' body, tied up to the chair, and Midas goes free in my body, at which point he runs away or attempts to beat me into a bloody pulp._

Drakken groaned as he felt a headache coming on. After taking a few moments to think about how to fix things, he walked over to a phone on a nearby laboratory table and dialed an internal lair extension. The henchmen training room; it was unlikely Shego would be there, as he was fairly sure she was up in the lounge catching the end of an episode of _Murderbots_ she had mentioned she was going to watch earlier. Hopefully he could avoid her attention and get a couple of his henchmen on the line to come down and help him.

"Hello?" spoke a gruff voice after a few rings.

"Yes, hello, is that Bob? This is Drakken."

"Oh, heya. Whad'ya need, boss?"

"Could you come down to basement laboratory 3A and help me with something? Bring Bill along with you just in case. And make sure neither of you catch Shego's attention."

"Gotcha, boss. Be down in a minute."

Drakken hung up the phone and returned to Midas, who was still tied up in his chair and splayed out on the platform of the brain-switching machine with the gag in his mouth. He smiled sympathetically; Midas was definitely an unwelcome presence in the lair, but he did look a bit uncomfortable there on the ground.

"Sooo," he said as he waited for his henchmen to arrive, "the massage business. That must be a fairly relaxing line of work, no doubt. Not the same kinds of rewards as supervillainy of course. There's really no way to top world domination after all, once you pull it off. What do you think?"

Midas stared incredulously up at his captor, not even bothering to mumble through his gag.

"Oh yes, you can't talk. Silly me."

Drakken coughed nervously and waited for an interminable period of time until he finally heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the lab. Bob and Bill appeared before long and entered the laboratory, standing at attention as they looked over the strange scene in front of them.

"You two, untie Midas from his chair."

The henchmen removed the bonds from Midas' arms and legs and helped him up as they kicked the wooden chair aside. Drakken indicated for the two of them to set Midas down in the brain-switching machine's left seat as he pulled down the switching cap and fastened it firmly to the massage therapist's head. "Make sure he doesn't get away while I switch brains with him, alright?"

"Yes boss."

The two henchman positioned themselves on either side of Midas, but Drakken waved angrily at them. "No, you fools! Stand around me when I press the switch – his brain will be in my body!"

"Uh, right," said Bill. "I think I get it now."

"Alright," Drakken told Midas as he strapped himself into the other seat on the right side of the platform, "don't get any ideas and struggle too much. It's best not to do anything that might interrupt the brain switching process, unless you want to be a vegetable. Understand?"

Midas nodded.

"Very good. Don't worry, I'll only need your body for a little while."

Drakken flipped the brain-switching switch. Which perhaps was a redundant name, now that he thought about it. Brain Switcher might be a better choice. He felt a burst of energy run through the machine, shaking him in his seat, and a moment later it was done.

The electronic screens on the metal tower between the two seats ran wild with readouts, bleeping and blipping with information, but Drakken already knew the switch had been successful. He was now sitting in the opposite seat, his mind having been transferred through the machine and into Midas' body. He looked down at his arms – his new, beefier Midas arms - and flexed their muscles, which were now comically large. Skin which had once been blue was now a tanned brown hue. He glanced to his side and saw his own body, which Midas' mind was now inhabiting.

_ I wonder if this is what an out of body experience feels like_, thought Drakken. _ I _am_ out of my body, after all._

He got up from his seat and tottered for a moment, caught off guard by the feel of his new body. He had tried the machine a few times in the past during experiments with his henchmen and knew it always took a few minutes to get used to someone else's body. Then again, with Midas' upper body size, he wondered how the guy even walked around without toppling over. Drakken – or, Midas in his body, he had to remind himself – looked up and blinked a few times before looking at his own new body.

"Ymf, thaf rif!" said Drakken.

Surprised by the sound of his muffled voice, he realized he had the mouth gag in his mouth – or Midas' mouth, he reminded himself - since he had forgotten to remove it before the brain switch. "_Phooey!_" he said, spitting the gag out before continuing. "Yes, that's right," he told Midas. "Just look at yourself! You look good in blue. Bob, Bill, escort him to the supply closet and lock him in there."

"You got it, boss!"

Drakken watched as his own body was dragged away by his henchmen and locked in the supply closet. It was a strange sight to see. Brain switching was definitely a wild process; he was fairly sure 'far out' was a good way to describe it. He focused his concentration on the feeling of being in Midas' body. He was no longer exhausted from dragging the man to the brain-switching machine, and this new body felt more powerful than his normal one. Maybe he needed to work out a bit more once he returned to his old self.

Earlier in the day, Drakken had instructed a couple of other henchmen to make some preparations on the uppermost roof of the lair; he had some plans for Shego later that night. Hopefully he could prove a few points while he had the use of Midas' body. But while he was looking forward to that, he had something else on his agenda first. It was time to go upstairs, find Shego, and put Midas' magic touch to the test.

XX

* * *

_Notes - That's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you guys thought! :) There will be two more chapters coming before too long._


	2. Switcharoo

_Notes - As Neo helpfully pointed out in her review, the brain-switching scene I had in the first chapter actually didn't quite make logical sense; somehow I had them physically switching the location of their bodies. Oops! So I changed the scene around. The end result is the same and it doesn't affect anything in the rest of the story really, and it looks like a lot of you didn't notice anyway, haha. But I actually think the scene is funnier now. So thanks Neo, and onto the rest of the story!_  
**

* * *

**

**Switcharoo**

XX

"There you are."

Shego looked up from her lounging to see Midas walk into the room. She had no idea why he had disappeared, but now that he was back and her new episode of _Murderbots_ was over, she found herself in the mood for a good massage. Especially since her favorite robot, Axey Axle, had broken both its axle and its axe, leaving Shego feeling a little tense as a result. Fortunately, Midas seemed to read her mind.

"Up for a massage?" he asked.

"Sure. Come over here and earn your paycheck already."

Midas gave her a grin and strode forward as Shego got up from the couch, making her way over to the massage table she had set up in the lair's lounge room. Midas was sort of a new experiment for her; she usually threw away her boy toys as soon as she had a little fun with them, but Midas did have some amazing massage skills, and she thought it would be amusing to use him as a way to bug her boss. Especially since she had gotten it written into her contract. She chided herself for not taking advantage of it before, but Drakken was so easy to toy with anyway. She supposed she just hadn't gotten around to it until now.

"Don't look," she chided Midas as she took off her green and black harlequin suit. Not that Midas hadn't seen it all before, but Shego liked to be a bit of a tease sometimes. As Shego sat down on the massage table, she was a little surprised to see that Midas had not looked away at all. Instead, he gaped at her like a fish out of water. A strange reaction from a massage therapist – especially one she was so familiar with - but whatever.

She was alone with Midas, as Drakken had popped by earlier to tell her he was off to go steal some stupid device for his latest plan. He hadn't made any mention of her coming along, fortunately. Shego was having a hard time mustering her usual level of interest in Drakken's newest scheme, which seemed like it was even more harebrained then usual. And since her usual interest in Drakken's schemes consisted mostly in how many laughs they could give her when they failed, that was saying a lot.

Drakken had definitely seemed bothered when Midas popped into the study earlier. Almost too bothered. Like it wasn't just the fact that Shego was loafing around on the job, but that he was actually jealous. _Green for the green lady_, she thought. Shego snorted at the idea; sometimes her imagination was too vivid for its own good.

"Are you ready?" asked Midas.

"Duh."

"Get ready for the best massage you've ever experienced!"

Lying face-down, Shego frowned as she stared at the lair's floor through the hole at the head of the massage table. Somehow that seemed like a strange comment to come from Midas, even though she was sure the man was well aware of his massage skills. He worked at some pretty high-end resorts, after all. She shrugged it off, anticipating her upcoming massage, but frowned once again as she felt his beefy hands slap themselves against her back. Midas usually liked to start with his fingers; he had a way of getting a reaction out of her from even the slightest touch. Sometimes she thought he wasn't even touching her - just manipulating the air over the hairs on her back with some kind of freakish, quasi-magical massage technique.

But he definitely wasn't doing that now. Her frown turned to a grimace as the hands forced themselves awkwardly up and down her back, kneading the skin carelessly. She'd have dark olive-colored rug burns all over herself at this rate.

"Midas, what are you _doing_?"

The rubbing stopped, and Midas removed his hands as Shego looked up at him, making sure not to reveal too much of herself. She was suddenly feeling a little defensive.

"Giving you a massage, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Um, it felt like you were karate chopping my spine."

"I beg to differ!"

Yet another bizarre comment. Midas was normally a man of few words – if any words at all – and all of sudden he was saying some strange things. Coupled with his total lack of the magic touch during that last massage, things were getting a little weird. Shego grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she sat up from the massage table and looked over her therapist. It was the same old Midas, although he seemed nervous and on edge. Usually he was the picture of calm, quiet confidence.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" she asked. "Are you high?"

Midas laughed nervously.

"Um, yes? Yes I am?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, I got into Drakken's liquor cabinet and had a little too much to drink."

Shego grinned. She didn't know Drakken had a liquor cabinet, but then he was always hiding things from her. Midas must have been a little nervous about leaving his usual spa resort employment and joining her in Drakken's lair, and decided to find a little liquid courage for his first day on the job. Shego thought it was cute. Not to mention she never would have guessed a few drinks would actually make the man more eloquent. But Midas had nothing to worry about; she was basically throwing money at him considering that all he had to do was sit around and give her a massage, hot rock treatment, a manicure and a pedicure once in a while. It wasn't exactly a taxing job.

"I have to admit that's not the only reason I'm nervous," said Midas.

"Oh yeah?"

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me tonight."

Shego blanched at the question. Midas waited for her answer, a smile of anticipation on his face, and she wondered if it was just the liquor making him say that. He had never expressed any serious interest in her before – beyond the physical – but this almost sounded like he was asking her out on a date. She began to wonder if hiring him as a massage therapist to hang around the lair all day had backfired. Was she sending him the wrong signals?

"Er... dinner? I'm not sure if I want to go out-"

"We don't have to go out. I was thinking of eating something right here in the lair!"

"Doctor D didn't go out to get groceries last time I told him to. There's nothing in the fridge."

"Oh, I've got something ready already. I prepared it while I was drinking."

As Shego stood wrapped in her towel, trying to make sense of the sudden change in her massage therapist's behavior, he ran off down a hallway after motioning for her to follow him. She decided to put her usual green and black outfit back on, as she wasn't going to be following him around the lair in a towel. Especially not if Drakken came back – that would be embarrassing.

Shego went down the hallway in pursuit of Midas, who seemed to have been so excited about dinner that he had disappeared without waiting for her. After a moment he came back around a corner and motioned to her again, at which she picked up her pace a little. Thoughts raced through her head as Midas led her up a stairway; if she didn't know any better, they seemed to be headed towards the roof. Had Midas just asked her on a date? Shego honestly couldn't tell. If he did, it was the last thing she had been expecting, and she wondered if she was going to have to shoot him down in a few moments.

Sure enough, the two of them were headed up to the roof. Another stairway led to the roof hatch, and Midas opened it, stepping aside to let Shego step through first. This was one of Drakken's new lairs, built in a secluded area outside of Middleton in the side of rocky cliff-like outcropping, but they were about to walk out onto the top of a tower that jutted out a little from the rest of the lair. Shego had been on the roof before and knew that Middleton could be seen in the distance; it was dark out when they stepped onto the roof, and she wondered if she could see the lights from the city sparkling in the distance. Sure enough, she could. But it wasn't the city lights that caught her eye.

"What is that?"

The table was a few dozen yards away, sitting in the middle of a helipad on top of the tower which Drakken had insisted on constructing just in case he bought a helicopter in the near future. Something that Shego knew he would not be doing. A red tablecloth was draped over the table and lit by the light of several candles on top. A lone henchman stood to the side of the table, next to cart that had been rolled out onto the roof which appeared to be holding trays of food covered by metal lids.

"Please," said Midas, "take a seat."

Midas pulled out a chair and offered Shego her seat. The gesture was a little old-fashioned for her tastes, but she supposed it was a cute one all the same. It was hard to ignore the henchman standing beside the table, who was dressed in a tuxedo instead of his usual red uniform. "What's with this guy?" she said. "You got one of Doctor D's goons to help you?"

"Oh, um, yes. I paid him off. Isn't that right, Ted?"

Ted nodded silently. Midas took the other seat at the dining table and opened his napkin with a crisp snap before laying it out over his lap. Shego ignored her napkin. The henchman removed the silver lids from their food trays, letting a burst of steam rise up from the hot meals as he picked up the plates with an oven mitt and placed them on the dining table. Shego looked at her meal.

Fancier than anything she usually ate, that was for sure.

"Did you make this?"

"I did," said Midas.

A massage therapist and a cook. Shego had to admit that she was intrigued. Of course, the food still had to pass a taste test. She still wasn't sure what she thought about Midas' sudden change in behavior, considering he had probably said more to her in the last fifteen minutes than he ever had during one of her day long spa visits, but maybe he was just in a romantic mood for some reason. This _was_ romantic. Nobody had ever cooked her dinner with a view before. That didn't mean she had any intention of dating someone like Midas, but hey, it was free food. Maybe she'd wait a little while to see what else he had up his sleeve.

XX

"And that's when I told him the next time he was in such a hurry to steal a parking space first, he could thank me for turning him into a candidate for the handicapped spot!"

Midas laughed uproariously as Shego's story drew to an end. "What happened then?" he asked. "Did he try to hop to the store on one leg and go shopping?"

"Oh no, too much pain. He had to call an ambulance."

The two of them shared another boisterous laugh. Stars twinkled in the night sky above them, and the night made its way steadily towards morning. Their food was long gone – not as good as she had been hoping, but not bad either – and Shego had lost track of the time they had spent talking together on the roof. They had jumped from subject to subject, and Shego was discovering that Midas had more of a mind than she would have ever guessed. The man had a number of interests, many of them surprisingly geeky, and he seemed to have an appreciation for supervillainy too. Considering he was a massage therapist for clients like her, maybe that last revelation wasn't all that surprising.

Shego felt a little tipsy from the wine they had been drinking all night, but she knew it wasn't just the flow of wine that was keeping the conversation flowing in turn. Midas had definitely opened up tonight, revealing a personality that she hadn't seen before. His behavior had been strange at first – almost like he was a different person – but she supposed she had never bothered to get to know him in the first place. She found herself growing fond of this new Midas.

"So when did you get to be so evil, anyway?" asked Midas. "Especially if you used to be a superhero."

"How did you know I was a superhero? I don't remember telling you that."

"Er, everybody knows who you are."

Shego raised an eyebrow as she took another sip of her wine. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I recognized you as soon as you came to the, uh – to the spa for the first time."

"Well, the superhero's life wasn't for me. I never got along with my family, but it wasn't just that. All the expectations, the responsibilities, the way people want you to do everything for them and then complain when you break a few rules doing it. And honestly, after fighting all those bad guys in Go City, you end up watching them for a while and getting the impression they're having a lot more fun than you are."

"I see. I think villainy is definitely your calling."

Midas raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Shego was embarrassed to hear herself let out a little giggle in response. She definitely needed to lay off the wine. This night was getting more interesting by the minute, and Midas definitely had a suave streak that most of the buff man-children she had gotten involved with before were lacking.

"What made up you sign up with Drakken?"

Shego knew choosing Drakken had initially been random – she needed an escape from her old life, and Drakken provided it. But that probably wasn't what Midas was looking for, and Shego didn't really want to dwell on her old life too extensively. "Good pay, good perks," she finally said. It was true, or at least it had been when she first signed on. Drakken had been easily intimidated, and coupled with having his henchmen write up the contract, Shego had gotten a pretty sweet deal. "As for why I'm still with him now that I'm pretty wealthy, well – that's another question."

"Wealthy, you say?"

"Yeah. Drakken pays alright, and I do stuff on the side."

"Stuff on the side?" asked Midas, his interest piqued more than Shego would have expected.

"Um, yeah. The occasional scam, bank robbery, extortion. Take your pick."

"I wasn't aware that you – um – that you liked things like that."

"Well, don't get me wrong, it's a way to earn a buck or two, but it's not as fun as the kind of stuff I do with Drakken. The man might be an idiot sometimes, but he has a way of coming up with some wild schemes even if they never work. I give him a hard time, but he's a genius. One of these days we're actually going to take over the world."

Midas smiled at her for a moment, but then restrained himself quickly. Shego wondered if he found her conviction in Drakken's supervillain competency to be naïve or amusing for some reason. It wasn't like he had seen Drakken for more than a few minutes that day, and they hadn't discussed anything much before tonight, so she wondered why he would have any opinion on Drakken's competence in the first place. She was surprised to find herself feeling a little defensive about her boss, and what Midas thought of him.

"So why are you so different all of a sudden?" she asked. "I swear, I can't figure you out tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"The romance, the hidden smarts – no offense, but I thought you were pretty much just a nice body until tonight. You just been holding back on me all this time for some reason?"

Midas set his glass down and looked intently at her. His face was illuminated by the flickering candles in the center of the table, which had melted down nearly to the tablecloth by now. He appeared to be on the verge of saying something to her. Admitting something, maybe.

Shego instinctively drew back – not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. She couldn't deny that it had been an enjoyable night, and her impression of Midas had changed, but that didn't change who _she_ was. If Midas wanted to start a relationship, if all his charm and surprises tonight were leading to that, she knew she'd still have to say no. She wasn't the type for relationships, plain and simple. And yet, as she waited for Midas to make what looked like a confession of his feelings, she couldn't help it. The feeling was there, deep inside: excitement.

"Shego," he said after clearing his throat, "I've been acting differently tonight because, well – because I-"

Just as Midas was about to get to the point, the roof hatch at the edge of the helipad burst open. Shego bumped her knees against the bottom of the table in surprise, knocking her wine glass off the table and shattering it on the roof. It was dark outside and the moon wasn't giving much light, but there was a small service light next to the roof hatch. Shego could see Drakken standing in the doorway. He looked wildly at the two of them and stepped forward.

"What's the deal, Doctor D? We're trying to have a little private time up here."

"Shego, that guy's not me! I mean, that guy's my body, but I'm his mind."

The three of them stared at each other in silence for a moment until Shego rubbed her temples.

"Okay, you're going to have to say that again."

"I'm Midas, and you've been eating with Drakken. He switched bodies with me."

"You fool!" shouted Midas.

Or Drakken. Shego wasn't sure. She needed to take a minute to sort them out.

"How did you escape from the supply closet?" asked what was apparently Drakken's mind in Midas' body.

"I found an Electronic Lock Neutralizer in there with the rest of your junk"

"What? How did a lunkhead like you figure out how to use something like that?"

"It only had one button and a scanner. And it had 'Electronic Lock Neutralizer' printed right on the front of it."

"_Nnngh!_"

"Enough!" shouted Shego.

She pointed at the person with whom she had been eating, realizing what now seemed obvious. All Midas' strange behavior since he suddenly appeared from his extended absence, his sudden brain power, his horrible massage skills; he wasn't Midas at all. She had been duped, and she was feeling a fountain of rage boiling up from deep inside, soon to burst forth right in Doctor D's borrowed face. "What's the deal?" she asked him. "Why'd you switch brains with my massage therapist?"

The question was simple enough, but Drakken was obviously at loss for an answer.

"To prove a point," he finally said.

"Um – what point?"

"Well, tell me, did you enjoy tonight?"

A blush crept across Shego's cheeks; fortunately it was obscured by the night.

"Maybe," she said. "Until now."

"Have any of those boy toys of yours in the past ever given you a romantic dinner?"

Shego narrowed her eyes. "No, but I don't think any of them ever tried to pretend to be somebody else to have a romantic dinner with me either. And wait a minute, what are you talking about? A romantic dinner? I don't get it, do you like me or something?"

"Well, I – I don't know! Maybe! I've just been having certain feelings lately and I felt like you were lowering yourself by going out with some bleached blond lunkhead-"

"Hey!"

"-my apologizes Midas, but still, I wanted to show you that the only thing you really like is their body, Shego! It was obvious that we enjoyed our night together. You said yourself that Midas was never like the way I've been acting tonight. Don't tell me you didn't find my conversational skills to be off the hizzle?"

Shego groaned at the comment, while Midas furrowed his brow quizzically behind them.

"I can't believe you thought this was going to work," said Shego. "I admit you were a little more romantic than I was expecting tonight, but what did you think? You'd tell me 'oh hey, by the way Shego, I've been pretending to be your massage therapist in an attempt to go out on a date with you in disguise' and think that'd fly? What exactly did you think was going to happen, Drakken?"

"Well, I didn't quite plan that far ahead."

"If you were interested in me, why didn't you just ask me out on a date like a normal human being?"

"Would you have said yes?"

Shego had to admit that she probably wouldn't have.

"Besides, it's harder than you think – when I did it in Midas' body it was like I was in disguise!"

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all. You know what? I'm pretty sure this is grounds for terminating my contract."

"That's crazy, Shego! All I did was a little experiment to reveal our true feelings!"

The candles had melted to stumps a few minutes ago, and a breeze had just blown the wicks out. Other than the service light at the roof hatch, a crescent moon and stars were giving them their only illumination, although Shego could see the lights of Middleton twinkling off in the distance. She wondered if Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were behind one of those lights. She had been shocked at the news that Kim Possible was dating that dork; she couldn't help but wonder how their relationship had started. _Kim must have to put up with this kind of ridiculous stuff all the time_, she told herself.

Shego felt a little shock of fright travel through her, actually causing her to jump just a little bit. She had just been wondering how Kim and Ron's relationship started, as if it was somehow a parallel to her situation. But it wasn't like she was starting anything with Drakken. Not when he had just duped her with his ridiculous ploy. She stormed past her boss, who was still standing beside the dining table, and then past Midas, who was still standing near the roof hatch in Drakken's body, and went down the stairway into the lair. The two of them followed wordlessly behind her.

It wasn't long before she reached Drakken's study, letting herself in without asking. She strode purposefully over to the desk and rummaged through the contents of a drawer, ignoring Drakken's small squeak of objection, until she found her employment contract. She flipped to the relevant page and read out loud:

"Shego will not be cloned at any time during or after her employment," she said. "Shego also reserves the right to hire a massage therapist at any time and keep said therapist on the premises of the current working lair."

"Yes, we've established that."

"And," she continued, "any attempts at brainwashing, memory erasing, or _brain switching_ will result in immediate termination of contract and payment of the full severance package outlined on page 42."

"Aha!" cried Drakken. "That's talking about switching your brain with someone else, but I didn't do that! I switched my own brain with someone else!"

"Doesn't matter. The contract doesn't specify which brains got switched."

"Nitpicky, Shego. Besides, I've put you under mind control before, which had to be worse than this – if you had such a big problem with it, why didn't you quit then instead of just beating me up and sticking around?"

Drakken smirked, obviously thinking he had her pegged. Shego was about to reply with a sharp retort when she realized that she didn't have one ready. Instead, she stood dumbly, saying nothing.

"I'd just like to get my body back," ventured Midas from the doorway.

"Quiet," Shego told him. "We're talking."

"Besides," continued Drakken, "I don't think that contract would hold up in a court of law, Shego. I don't even remember reading it!"

"Of course it wouldn't hold up in a court of law, you idiot! You're a supervillain! You must have the phrase 'world domination' written in here like forty times. What court is going to take this seriously? You'd probably get us both arrested if you even showed up at a court of law, dolt!"

"Sticks and stones, Shego," said Drakken. Judging by a quivering lip, however, Shego's words were working just as well as a good strong stick or a large stone. "And do you know what? This whole Midas thing was ridiculous. Why did you even hire him to come to the lair in the first place?"

"I'm incredibly good at-"

"Shut up, you," said Drakken, almost having forgotten that Midas was standing with them in the study. "Shego, you hired Midas because you wanted to make me jealous. You've never brought anyone to the lair before, much less to stand around all day doing nothing but give you massages. You like me and it was your way of trying to make me jealous and get my attention because you like me! Admit it!"

Shego fumed. The temperature in her body seemed to be rising to an unhealthy degree, and she felt herself almost quivering with anger. No, not 'almost' – she was definitely quivering. Of all the nerve, of all the things Drakken had done to her, this had to take the cake. Playing with her emotions the whole night, lying to her, and then expecting it to turn out in his favor? He was sorely mistaken. She felt the heat in her body traveling down into her hands, manifesting itself in a faint green glow.

"Tell me how you feel, Shego. You can do it!"

"You want to know how I feel?"

Drakken nodded enthusiastically.

XX

Drakken woke up painfully.

Finding himself sprawled on the floor of th basement laboratory, he propped himself up on one elbow and held a hand to his head, nursing what felt like an impossibly large bump. It took a few moments, but he finally managed to get himself standing up again. A clock on a nearby lab table read 3:00 AM. He wasn't sure when his little date with Shego had ended, but he had definitely been knocked out for a little while. The last thing he could remember was a flaming green fist flying at his forehead. Definitely a scary sight, but it wasn't the first time he had seen it.

"Shego?"

Drakken looked around and winced at the sound of his own voice.

"Echo, echo, echo!"

Drakken paid attention this time, and sure enough, it was definitely his own voice. He looked down and saw blue skin, less impressive musculature, and realized he was back in his own body. He had felt differently when he woke up; Shego and Midas must have dragged him down into the basement and used the brain switch machine on him while he was unconscious. _A very dangerous move_, he thought. They should have asked him for help before doing it. But at least now he had conclusive experimental evidence that brains could be switched even when one of them was knocked out.

Shego and Midas were nowhere to be seen. He made his way out of the laboratory and upstairs through the lair; all of his henchmen had gone to sleep by now, and as he looked through the lair, Midas seemed to be gone too. A short hallway led to the living quarters; Drakken tiptoed down the hall to Shego's bedroom door, which was closed. As he held his ear up close, Drakken thought he could hear snoring coming from inside. At least she hadn't left. He would have to talk to her about things later.

Instead, he went into the lounge room and flopped down on the couch with a groan. He could already feel a splitting headache coming on; there was no way he'd be able to get to sleep anytime soon. The empty massage table which Shego had set up earlier in the day sat a few yards away from him. Taunting him. Tonight had not turned out the way he expected, although he admitted that he had not planned his scheme very well.

The basic intention was solid, thought Drakken; by putting himself into the body of one of Shego's muscular boy toys, he could highlight the contrast between his own charming personality and formidable intelligence, and the decided lack of either of those things in the kinds of men Shego seemed to like shacking up with. There was also the added benefit of Drakken feeling more open and unguarded in his feelings when he was inhabiting the body of another person. It was a strange side effect of escaping from your own skin, but it had definitely helped his inner suave show itself during dinner. He just hadn't thought about how Shego would react when he made his big reveal.

A minor detail, really.

"What a disaster," Drakken said aloud as he began to realize the ramifications of what he had done. Shego hadn't quit that time he brainwashed her, but she had threatened to quit this time. Hearing her in her room was a good sign, but she could pack up within hours. Maybe she was just waiting until morning. He felt crestfallen by the idea. Why was she so mad, anyway? What was so different about his little stunt this time? He hadn't even manipulated her mind, only lied to her. Which was certainly not mental manipulation. Well, it was, but not the kind he thought Shego hated. A kind that totally didn't count!

He sighed in frustration. That was definitely the last time he'd take relationship advice from a men's supervillainy magazine.

XX

* * *

_Notes - One chapter to go, which will be shorter than the first two. Thanks for the reviews so far_. :)


	3. Touch and Go

**Touch and Go**

XX

Morning sunlight began to filter through the gym room's windows as Shego pounded away at a punching bag, letting off some steam. She was still a little irked from the night before, but a little sleep had taken away her homicidal rage. Although she hadn't been sleeping much. She had spent most of the night awake in her bed, thinking about things. And something about a good workout gave a sense of clarity to Shego's thoughts; as she huffed and puffed, punching and kicking, last night towered over her mind and refused to be ignored.

Drakken's true feelings had blindsided her. He had never really hinted at being attracted to her before. After all, he was usually so wrapped up in trying to take over the world that he never hinted at liking anyone. Last night was the first time Shego had seen Drakken's romantic side – if it wasn't for his surprisingly enjoyable dinner with her in Midas' body, and maybe for his awkward flirtation with DNAmy that one time, she wouldn't even have a clue which team he batted for. He always seemed about as asexual as supervillains got, which was saying a lot. Female supervillains – such as herself – could rock the sex appeal, no doubt about it, but something about male supervillains just never screamed sexy to Shego. Even the really dashing ones like Monkey Fist were part animal or saddled with some other bizarre deal-breaker. She supposed Señor Senior Senior had a certain sensual charm going for him, if it wasn't for the age thing.

She gave the punching bag a vicious blow, sending it spiraling back and forth on its chain, and stepped back for a moment to take a breather. Her thoughts spiraled faster than the bag. The very fact that she was still here confused her; she had threatened to quit as Drakken's partner in evil after last night's events, but she had to admit that posing as Midas wasn't as bad as brainwashing her, or – God forbid – trying to clone her. It was more the icky romantic revelations that should have sent her packing. Doctor D having the hots for her? She knew she should have been fighting her gag reflex, and yet she wasn't. She was still here, working up a sweat and thinking about him.

_ But not in that way_, she corrected herself quickly.

"Shego!"

The sound of Drakken's voice made Shego jump a little, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Her boss popped his head through the gym room's open door. "You're still here!" he exclaimed happily. "Did you have a good rest?"

His question was lost in an awkward silence that permeated the gym room. Shego wasn't sure if she was ready for a conversation yet, and she had a feeling where her boss was about to try to take it.

"Yes, well," said Drakken after an awkward pause, "I just wanted to say I was sorry for last night."

"Hm," said Shego curtly before waiting for him to continue. She wasn't quite ready to accept his apology, but she supposed she was glad he had made it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk about last night sometime?"

"Uh, let's not right now," she said. "I'd like to just work out a little while."

"Very well."

Drakken looked a little chagrined as he retreated from the door and disappeared down the hallway. Shego went back to her punching bag. She had been up since dawn, honing her body and grappling with her emotional confusion, but she knew there was no way to ignore what was in the open now. Even more interesting than finding out about Drakken's romantic interest in her was pondering some of the things he said to her. Maybe he had some valid points.

When Shego thought about it, she realized her motivation for hiring Midas _had_ been complicated. It wasn't like she had much of an interest in him beyond his extra special massage skills. He never talked much. Not too interesting when he did talk. Just another piece of eye candy, really. She had no interest in a relationship with Midas; even when Drakken had fooled her into thinking Midas had a personality last night, she was still just about to shoot him down before the actual Midas appeared. Shego had commitment problems, to put it simply. She had never even lived with a man before. At least not besides Drakken.

And no matter how good those massages were, she didn't really need Midas hanging around all the time as a paid employee, even if she _had_ hired him on Drakken's payroll as a henchman without her boss's knowledge. Drakken's existing henchmen were bothersome enough already. The most compelling reason she had for hiring him was to bother Drakken. She knew he never really approved of her passing interest in various musclebound males, and she had mentioned Midas a few times in the past, noticing an annoyed reaction from Drakken.

Now that she thought about it, maybe he _had_ shown her signs of interest in the past. But why did she want to bother him? Was it just because bothering Doctor D was amusing?

_ Stupid question_, she told herself. _Of course it's amusing_.

But she was beginning to think it was more than that.

Shego gave the punching bag one last half-hearted roundhouse as her workout came to an end. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water, she walked over to the gym room's windows and looked outside. The windows were carved out from the rock of the cliff side where their lair was hidden, and like on the tower where they had eaten their romantic dinner last night, she could enjoy a distant view of Middleton. The town was far enough away that she couldn't make out much more than a faint, dark smudge on the horizon. She and Drakken would probably be stopping by sometime soon for his new scheme, lame as it was, and once again, she'd deal with Kim Possible and her sidekick-slash-boyfriend.

Shego wondered what Kim saw in that buffoon. Maybe it was the dorky innocence; strangely enough, Shego could understand that, although Stoppable took it to ridiculous levels. Or maybe it was their history together. Drakken was a little like the buffoon in some ways, when she thought about it. He had his dorky charm. She didn't know why he felt the need to steal Midas' body to impress her, either. Midas was certainly ripped, but she had seen Doctor D a few times with his shirt off, and he had nothing to be embarrassed about. She heard her boss working out sometimes in the gym when she wasn't using it, although she had a suspicion that he was probably pumping himself up with some evil substance to keep himself bulky. Knowing Drakken, he had probably overlooked steroids entirely and invented his own concoction instead.

Another way in which Drakken differed from Kim's sidekick was his penchant for evil. She knew he was a little insecure about his evil sometimes, and he had nothing on her, but some of his schemes were positively diabolical. Shego wondered if being angry at his little stunt last night was hypocritical; switching brains with Midas, although creepy and romantically awkward, was also evil in its own way.

And she liked evil.

Shego left the gym and made her way through the lair until she found Drakken in the lounge room. He seemed to be waiting for her – maybe to talk about last night, maybe to talk about his scheme since she had brushed him off yesterday – but she still wasn't really interested in talking. After that workout, she could use a little winding down. She had been thinking about the horrible massage yesterday and realized Drakken had given it to her in Midas' body. Now that he was himself again, she began to feel curious.

The massage table still sat in the middle of the lounge. Midas had quit after last night, but she had bought the table herself. She couldn't just leave it unused. "Hey Doctor D," she said, "how about a massage?"

Drakken eyed her like she was setting a bear trap and asking him to place a foot inside.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said my massages were awful."

"They are. But I feel like a massage and Midas quit last night, so that leaves either you or one of your mouth-breathing henchmen, who I trust even less than you."

"Midas quit? Why?"

Shego gave her boss an exasperated look. Midas had told her last night that brain switching was not the kind of thing he had signed up for as a massage therapist, and that he was planning to take his old job at the spa back. Shego couldn't blame him; some people just weren't cut out for the lifestyle of supervillains, even if they massaged them from time to time. Her look was enough to answer Drakken's question, who nodded with understanding.

"Right. Maybe I'll send him a condolence letter."

"No you won't."

"You know me too well!" he cackled.

Shego stepped up to the massage table and began to remove her skin-tight outfit, peeling green and black away from her body. It was a little sweaty from the workout, but she didn't care. Drakken would just have to deal with it. "Don't look," she chided as she turned away. This time, he was careful to follow her directions. She got down on the table, her face nestled through the rest at the top, and waited for a moment until she felt a pair of unusually tiny hands press down on her back. They began to work their magic.

It wasn't very magical, really, but Shego was surprised to find that Drakken's massage was a big improvement over the one he had given her in Midas' body. Her curiosity, apparently, was justified. Maybe he just hadn't had time to get used to the different build and larger hands. Before she even realized what she was doing, Shego let out a little moan as the massage gradually made its way down her body. She reached back and gave Drakken's hands a little slap when they started to get too low. All in all, though, she never thought she would be enjoying this so much.

Drakken didn't have the magic touch. But boy, did he have potential.

XX

* * *

_Notes - That's the end! As usual, I enjoy hearing what you guys thought, so reviews are welcome._

_In terms of upcoming stories - if I'm not mistaken, Sunday (March 20) is Monkey Fist Appreciation Day, at least according to a thread VampireNaomi posted a while ago in the KP forum. I do have a Monkey Fist centered story I will begin posting then, so keep an eye out or put me on author alert. Or if you don't like Monkey Fist, make sure to avoid that story I guess. :-p _

_I also have a Kim/Shego-ish one-shot I might post Monday if I can edit it a little this weekend. Finally, I have a much larger story dealing with Drakken getting a new dad when his mom gets married in the works, although I am not sure when I will start posting that as it really depends on whether I can start making a dent in it or not. I probably shouldn't mention it at all as I keep postponing that story so much that I'm beginning to think it's cursed, but this is my way of trying to motivate myself a little more, hehe._


End file.
